Fyramancer
Stigine 1 Golem Crystal 10 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Summons a golem that helps the caster fight in combat. Applies "Golemized" which increases the caster's crit chance by 20%. Also used for most skills. Golem Punch 15 Mana 4 sec cooldown Physical Does nothing if "Golemized" isn't applied on the caster. Deals moderate damage and applies "Broken" which reduces the enemy's hit chance by 10% for 3 seconds. Stigine 2 Chuck 15 Mana 6 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Does nothing if "Golemized" isn't applied on the caster. Deals moderate Sand damage and applies "Cracked" which reduces the enemy's evasion by 15% for 4 seconds. Mana Restock 7 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Sacrifices 20% of the caster's hp to restore 25% of their mana. Stigine 3 Golem Paced Increases endurance by 25%. Stigine 4 Flare 30 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate Plasma damage and applies "Flared" which reduces the enemy's hit chance by 30% for 6 seconds. If "Golemized" is applied on the caster, the damage is increased by 20%. Fist Spin 25 Mana 8 sec cooldown Physical Does nothing if "Golemized" isn't applied on the caster. Deals heavy damage on up to 5 enemies in room and applies "Rush" to the caster which increases the caster's attack speed and evasion by 20% for 7 seconds. Stigine 5 Dematerialize 15 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Does nothing if "Golemized" isn't applied on the caster. Removes "Golemized" from the caster and dematerializes their golem and heals the caster for 40% of their max hp. Blight 30 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate Ooze damage and applies "Blighted" which inflicts a moderate DoT on the enemy for 4 seconds. If "Golemized" is applied on the caster, the DoT is increased to 6 seconds. Stigine 6 Quick Essence All cooldowns are reduced by 33%. Stigine 7 Golem Bomb 75 Mana 35 sec cooldown Magical Does nothing if "Golemized" isn't applied on the caster. Removes "Golemized" from the caster and destroys the golem doing heavy damage based on how much hp the caster has remaining. The higher the hp the more damage this attack does. Surge 40 Mana 12 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Surging" on the caster which increases the caster's damage output by 25% for 10 seconds. If "Golemized" isn't applied on the caster, this skill also inflicts a DoT on the caster for 5 seconds. Stigine 8 Golem Defense 50 Mana 20 sec cooldown Physical Does nothing if "Golemized" isn't applied on the caster. Applies "Golem Shield" on the caster, which reduces the caster's damage intake by 45% for 8 seconds. Upbeater 35 Mana 12 sec cooldown Physical Does nothing if "Golemized" isn't applied on the caster. Deals heavy damage on up to 3 enemies and applies "Uproar" on the caster which increases the caster's attack speed by 20% for 6 seconds. Stigine 9 Magnaquake 80 Mana 50 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals massive Sand damage to all enemies in room and applies "Shifting Quake" on the enemies which reduces their attack speed by 50% for 15 seconds. If "Golemized" isn't applied on the caster, "Shifting Quake" isn't applied. Stigine 10 Call of the Golem Once every eon, a giant golem comes materializes from the ground and grabs your enemy down under and dishs out a heavy DoT that lasts for 9 seconds.